


Unspoken

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x22, 10x22 alternate ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for 10x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

Castiel’s hand grabs his wrist, the grip tight, his eyes begging.

“Dean,” he manages, “please.” Blood trickles from his mouth. “I need you.” Dean raises Castiel’s angel blade, green eyes never leaving blue. “I lo-”

The blue light that fills the room is blinding, but Dean doesn’t look away. When it fades, Castiel's eyes are still open, his lips still parted, blood staining the corners of his mouth. Dean reaches his hand down, touching Castiel’s face, wiping away a stray hair on his forehead. He stands, looking down at the body of his best friend.

“I wish you had let me leave. I’m sorry, Cas.”

As Dean turns and walks away, he doesn’t look back. He doesn’t look at those cold, dead eyes that used to be so full of hope; he doesn’t think about the voice that will never speak again; he doesn’t think about the unfinished sentence that could have been so much more.

As Dean walks out of the room, he blinks, and he feels his eyes flicker black.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short... I've felt like writing this since the episode, but it really hit me today... Lemme know what you think, if I should turn this into something longer or not!


End file.
